Mobile devices, such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones, are ubiquitous. Mobile devices typically communicate with each other over the Internet or over a cellular network. Recent technologies, such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi Direct, allow mobile devices to wirelessly connect directly with each other and share data, such as streaming audio, video files, and data processing files. However, such technologies are relatively unstable, which can make transferring large amounts of data using a single wireless connection somewhat difficult.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.